


Morris is a dead man

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: Bite me, Megann.





	1. Chapter 1

Morris is a dead man 

Morris. Morris. Morris. Morris. 

That's all he could think about.

The love of his life. The absolute love of his life. 

Morris. Morris. Morris. 

He was suppose to his first. And he knows, this isn't fair. Yes. William was there first. But that doesn't matter. Will won't love him like he does.  
And now, with Will gone. Out of the way. Dead. Seren has a chance.

The plan was going to smooth. Until Morris found out. He knows Morris will tell. Of course he would.  
So now, with Morris in the basement. Hanging from his wrist. Seren has him all to himself. 

No one can stop that. 

“Please! Please, let me go! I swear I won't anybody! Please!” 

Seren took a step closer and raised his eyebrow. Does he think he's that stupid? Of course he'll tell someone. He'll probably try to run off to his little cuddle buddy. His cuddle corpse in this case.

“Please, at least tell me where Will is!” 

At this, Seren smiled. He chuckled deeply. “I definitely know where his corpse his. I don't where his head is though, you might want to get that.”

He said softly, watching the anger and sadness mix poor into his loves eyes. 

“You…You monster!” Morris screeched. “I'LL KILL YOU!” He struggled against the chains.

Seren growled, launching forward and grabbing Morris's neck. 

“You're the real monster! You let me love you all these years! You knew I loved you! You know I love you! And you still go with-with that slut! Who's the real monster here, Morris!?” 

When Morris didn't reply, he squeezed harder. 

“I love you. You know that? I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

Seren grabbed a knife and plunged it right through Morris's stomach. Covering his mouth and feeling the vibrations of his screams on his palm. Avoiding to watch the life sink out his eyes. 

He dropped the knife, unchaining Morris and holding his body close.

Dropping down to his knees as he sobbed into his shoulder. Repeating the words “I love you.” 

The end.


	2. Morris is a dead man part two

Morris slowly opened his eyes and shot up. The pain was gone. No more chains or knives. He looked perfectly fine. Physically, he was fine. But emotionally? Of course not. 

“What…Happened?” He asked, looking around the basement. Just then, the door busted opened. 

“Morris! Sweetheart! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?” Will was alive. His head wasn't missing or anything. 

“I'm…I'm okay. Where's Seren?” Will tilted his head in confusion. 

“Who's Seren?” 

Morris blinked. Wait a minute. 

{SEARCHING FOR: SEREN.EXE}   
{SQUIP DOES NOT EXISTS} 

(Is that how you do it?) 

“-Ris. Morris? Are you sure you're okay?” 

Morris stared into his lovers eyes and nodded. Will smiled, grabbing his hand and helping him up. 

“Come on. Let's go home.” Morris nodded and squeezed Will's hand a little harder. Still a little shook from what had happened. Will's grin grew wider. “You know I love you, right?” 

Morris nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly. 

“I love you too.”

The real end.


End file.
